Esclavo de sus palabras
by Ro93
Summary: Los recuerdos se deshilachan junto a las notas melancólicas que un viejo violín hace volar en una noche de luna llena... {Shortfic de Severus Snape}
El silencio reinaba a lo largo de los diferentes pasillos del colegio, los cuales estaban iluminados por la fría luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las grandes cristaleras, proyectando en el suelo macabras formas de diferentes colores. La gélida emperatriz se mostraba aquella noche en todo su esplendor, recibiendo como presente el aullido de las acémilas y despertando en los hombres las bestias que en su interior dormitaban.

En las entrañas del castillo adormecido, el silencio de las sombras era roto por el sonido de un arco resbalar por las cuerdas rollizas de un violín, las cuales componían una melodía suave. Ojalá pudiera plasmar con tinta las notas con la que iba vestida, pero sólo puedo escribir los sentimientos que dichas notas despertaban en mi interior. Estaba teñida por la melancolía y la tristeza, casi era el grito de un alma desgarrada por el arrepentimiento y la culpa. Un alma que caminaba por las tinieblas, sin una luz que la guiara, perdida y sin rumbo fijo, condenada a abrazar los remordimientos por el resto de la eternidad.

Se encontraba en la Sala de Música del tercer piso. Sabía que a esas horas nadie estaría por aquél lugar, pues en la planta sólo había aulas vacías. Con un sencillo "Alohomora" había penetrado en la polvorienta clase, hechizando así uno de los violines que se encontraban descansando en uno de los taburetes, junto a unas partituras vacías. El instrumento comenzó a desprender un sonido ronco y tenue.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto inexacto de la sala. Su mente se sumergió en los recuerdos que cada noche le atormentaban a través de las pesadillas. No podía deshacerse de ellos, por lo que la única salida que tenía era enfrentarse a ellos… Plantar cara a sus demonios.

 _-Debes de saber cuáles son tus prioridades, Severus._

 _-Déjame en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto-susurró mientras sus puños se cerraban dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica._

 _-¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a esa sangre sucia? No puedes aspirar al poder llevando ese lastre a tus espaldas._

 _La voz afilada del joven Slytherin de cabello largo, plateado y mirada gélida se clavó en su cabeza como un puñal. Parecía que le había echado un "Cruciatus" a su cerebro._

 _-Es mi amiga._

 _-Cuando estés en sus filas, no podrás permitirte el lujo de tener ese tipo de… "amistades". Puede incluso que él te obligue a matarla, como hará con otros muchos de su especie…_

 _Sacó su varita tan rápido que casi era imperceptible el sutil zumbido de ésta. Severus apuntó al pecho de Lucius sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, al igual que la rabia fluía por todo su cuerpo, expandiéndose lentamente._

 _-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella-dijo pausadamente, manteniendo la vista en los ojos ambarinos de aquél que era su compañero.-Te lo prohíbo._

 _Malfoy miró al joven con cierta incredulidad para después soltar una profunda carcajada._

 _-¿De verdad vas a ser capaz de hacerme daño? ¿A mí, el que te permitió estar bajo mi ala para protegerte de ese Potter y sus amiguitos? No eres capaz Severus. Ambos sabemos que no._

 _-Puedo defenderme de Potter sin tu ayuda.-replicó el muchacho lleno de rabia._

 _Lucius sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a su oponente hasta que notó la varita de éste tocar su pecho. Alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, alzando las manos._

 _-Adelante, Severus. Si de verdad crees eso, mátame y vuelve con tu amiguita sangre sucia. Vuelve a ser un mediocre mestizo._

 _La varita de Snape temblaba en su puño. Era cierto que sin el trato beneplácito de Lucius Malfoy iba a volver a ser presa fácil de sus enemigos… al igual que iba a volver al agujero de Tobías, condenado a ver cómo su madre se consumía por cada golpe que aquél muggle le propinaba estando borracho… iba a perder a Lily por no destacar en nada..._

 _Bajó el brazo despacio ante la sonrisa triunfal de su acompañante. Otra vez el joven Malfoy había ganado. O eso creía él. Al guardar su varita, uno de sus puños impactó sobre la mandíbula perfecta de Lucius, el cual caía al suelo con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa._

 _-No vuelvas a hablarme así. No tienes ningún derecho sobre qué debo de hacer con mi vida._

 _Dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, aún con el enfado palpitándole en su interior como una llama que nunca se apaga._

 _-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Snape!-escuchó antes de que el portazo ahogara las palabras de Malfoy._

La melodía seguía sonando despacio cuando volvió por una milésima de segundo a la realidad. Ésta se mezcló con otros acordes que al principio se le antojaron lejanos al principio, a causa de que su mente volvía a deshilacharse en el pasado. Volvió a ser aquél joven de nariz aguileña, piel cetrina y ojos azabache que, unas semanas antes, le había propinado un puñetazo al que había sido su mejor amigo.

 _Todos los presentes charlaban animadamente en el Gran Comedor, celebrando que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban ya próximas. Las chicas vestían largos vestidos de seda y los chicos túnicas de gala y sombreros puntiagudos. Muchos bailaban en la pista al son de la orquesta que el colegio había contratado para tal ocasión._

 _Su mirada navegó por la multitud que se encontraba en el gran salón. Él mismo estaba en una esquina con una cerveza de mantequilla entre sus manos. Sus ojos buscaban a la joven de cabello escarlata y luceros verdemar, cuyo rostro veía todas las noches a través de la oscuridad de su habitación. Tras el encontronazo con Lucius, quería mostrarle sus sentimientos a la que era su mejor amiga, sentimientos que lo carcomían desde el primer día que la observó jugar en los jardines de al lado de su casa. En su bolsillo tenía un pequeño frasco de poción con una rosa diminuta en su interior. Había estado toda la tarde hechizando aquél regalo para entregárselo a ella._

 _La encontró, pero no estaba sola. Se tensó al descubrir que Potter bailaba con ella al son de la música. Él la miraba con un brillo especial a través de sus gafas redondas. Ella sonreía levemente, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. Un amargor comenzó a trepar por su garganta, haciendo que sus labios compusieran una mueca. Dejó la jarra medio llena en una de las mesas donde se servían aperitivos y salió corriendo hacia los jardines, con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

Un dolor azotó su cuerpo al recordar aquellos ojos esmeralda, haciendo palpable las cicatrices que rodeaban su corazón. Esas cicatrices no eran como las que tenía en el pecho y torso, fruto de los castigos que el Señor Tenebroso le propinaba cuando actuaba no acorde a sus deseos, siempre en el mismo lado, pues el pocionista continuamente quiso que lo castigaran mirando a su verdugo a los ojos, teniendo así la espalda intacta de grotescas heridas de oscuros hechizos, marcada sólo por el cinturón de Tobías.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _Su varita salió volando varios metros hacia detrás, cayendo con un ruido sordo a sus espaldas. Escuchó la risotada de Black antes de que su hechizo le hiciera trastabillar cuando intentaba coger su varita._

 _-¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen, Snivelly?-preguntó Potter atrayendo la curiosidad de los demás compañeros que disfrutaban del buen tiempo que hacía en los jardines tras el examen de DCAO._

 _-Le observé y tenía la nariz tocando el pergamino-respondió por él Black a modo de burla-Van a encontrar grandes manchas de grasa en él… ¡no podrán leer ni una sola palabra!._

 _Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Él notaba como el odio volvía a dominarlo mientras intentaba enderezarse y coger su varita. Quería darle una buena lección a esos malnacidos._

 _-Espera… y verás…-comenzó a decir dejándose llevar por la furia y el orgullo herido-¡Espera y verás hijo de...!_

 _-¿Esperar? ¿Acaso vas a frotar tu nariz en nosotros?_

 _No pudo más. Algo estalló en su interior y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y palabrotas. El odio lo consumía, quería recuperar su varita y hacer daño a todos los presentes. Quería ver en sus rostros el miedo._

 _-Eh, lávate la boca-dijo James en mitad de todas las maldiciones que se escapaban por su boca. Notó cómo un sabor fuerte le impedía respirar de golpe. Tosió varias veces escupiendo jabón al césped, rodeado de más risas._

 _Quería matarlos a todos._

 _De repente, su voz salió por entre la multitud. Escuchó que Lily le hablaba a James en un tono de voz enfadado. No recordaba exactamente qué dijo, pues estaba más preocupado por no ahogarse con las pompas de jabón que vomitaba en el suelo. Empezó a agobiarse, pues no podía moverse tampoco demasiado. Poco a poco sintió cómo el hechizo de parálisis lo abandonaba, volviendo a recuperar la autonomía de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para alcanzar la varita que estaba a unos pasos de él._

 _-¡Sectumsempra!-gritó a media voz. Ya no le salía más jabón de la boca. Tuvo una pequeña sensación de victoria al ver que la mejilla de Potter sangraba. Desapareció al instante al notar cómo se ponía boca abajo de golpe, volviendo a perder su varita justo debajo de él. Se removió en el aire, pero sabía que era inútil. Sus pantalones se bajaron hasta sus tobillos y enrojeció de vergüenza. El rugido de las risas de los presentes volvió a envolver el ambiente._

 _-¡Bájalo de ahí!-escuchó decirle a Lily. El hechizo se deshizo, haciendo que el muchacho cayera como un peso muerto en el césped. Seguidamente, notó de nuevo cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse de verdad. La furia que sentía en su interior se convirtió en ira. Iba a perder los papeles de un momento a otro._

 _-¡HE DICHO QUE LO DEJES EN PAZ!-vociferó Lily, sacando su varita. Parece ser que no era la única que estaba a punto de estallar._

 _-Evans, no me obligues a hechizarte a tí también…-pidió Potter, con un rictus serio en el rostro al ver que la pelirroja hablaba en serio._

 _-Entonces, quítale el hechizo._

 _Notó cómo volvía a tener movilidad en sus extremidades. Consiguió ponerse de pie resoplando. Miró a sus atacantes con odio._

 _-Ahí lo tienes-dijo Potter con un matiz de asco en sus palabras-Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus…_

 _-No necesito la ayuda de una mugrosa sangre sucia…-escupió, notando todo su cuerpo arder. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Potter y a Black, deleitándose con la imagen de sus cuerpos retorciéndose de dolor bajo un "cruciatus"._

 _Pero cuando fue consciente de la realidad, dejando a un lado la ira, era demasiado tarde. Lily lo miraba con un brillo de decepción y tristeza. Mirada que lo perseguiría por la eternidad…_

 _… convirtiéndose así en un esclavo de sus palabras._

 _Unas horas más tarde, por la noche, se encontraba de pie delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda._

 _\- Lo siento…_

 _\- No quiero escuchar tus disculpas._

 _\- ¡He dicho que lo siento!_

 _Lily, llevaba un largo camisón rosado. Tenía los brazos cruzados en frente del retrato que conducía a su Sala Común._

 _\- He salido porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí._

 _\- Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo…_

 _\- ¡Se te escapó!-no había compasión en la voz de Lily- Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¿Ves? ¡ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiráis! No puedes esperar para unirte a Quién tú sabes ¿verdad?_

 _Se sentía impotente, desolado. El odio que había sentido aquella mañana hacia la pandilla de Potter se había vuelto contra él. Desesperado, veía delante de él cómo ella se escapa por entre sus dedos, saliendo de su vida y emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno. Quería explicarle su conversación con Lucius… Que ya no tenía claro estar bajo el mandato del Señor Tenebroso… Pero sólo se limitó a abrir la boca y a cerrarla._

 _\- No puedo seguir así. Has escogido tu camino y yo he escogido el mío._

 _\- No, escucha, no quería…_

 _-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?_

 _"Porque te amo" pensó Snape. Aquellas palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Quería decirlas, pero no salían. ¿Por qué no salían? Miró al suelo, cogiendo el valor suficiente para dejarlas volar._

 _Pero cuando alzó la mirada, aquella cabellera roja que lo perseguía en los sueños, atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda, desapareciendo detrás de él para siempre._

 _Volvió a su dormitorio, apesadumbrado. Cuando llegó, pegó una patada a su cama con fuerza, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Estaba cansado que en su miserable vida nada le saliera bien. La había perdido para siempre por su culpa. Unas lágrimas amargas resbalaron por sus mejillas formando un sollozo._

 _-He visto lo que ha ocurrido en el lago. Me alegra saber que tienes claras tus prioridades._

 _Otra vez la voz de Lucius volvió a inundar sus pensamientos. El muchacho estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Tras unos minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos, Severus se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de su acompañante._

 _-Si, las tengo bien claras… Quiero ser mortífago._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, escuchando sus propia voz revolviéndose en las notas del violín que seguían sonando sin descanso. No estaba solo en la estancia. Una figura plateada estaba delante de él. Alzó la mano sin desviar sus ojos azabache de los del animal y sus dedos traspasaron el halo humeante, sintiendo en ellos una calidez peculiar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí. En los ojos canos del animal se podían apreciar pequeños destellos verdes, en recuerdo de unos ojos que perdieron su luz hacía ya un año...

-Lo siento…-susurró, tragando saliva. Su voz sonaba profunda, ronca debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta. La melodía dejó de sonar súbitamente-Lo siento tanto… No sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que mis reiteradas disculpas ya no sirven para nada. No sabes cómo la culpabilidad se aferra a mí y me tortura, consumiéndome lentamente. No deseo afligir tu recuerdo ni de humillarme yo más de lo que estoy ahora mismo. Pero me he visto en la necesidad de venir aquí y recordarte, pues el dolor que siento ante tu pérdida deshace mi alma, desgarrándola por completo… y no sé cuánto tiempo puedo soportar el tener encerrado todos estos sentimientos que me desazonan.

Me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts. No era consciente de que me llamabas a gritos para que no cogiera el camino de las Artes Oscuras. Pero el poder que tenía Lucius Malfoy en Slytherin era demasiado persuasivo, me prometía venganza sobre Potter y sus amigos además de llevar a los muggles al lugar donde se merecían estar. Pensaba en Tobías… aquél que convirtió en un infierno las vidas de mi madre y la mía gracias al alcohol y al desprecio que tenía sobre la magia. No pretendo justificar nada. Me equivoqué y por culpa de ello te fuiste de mi lado...

Desde entonces, te he ido buscando entre todas las mujeres que se pavoneaban con los mortífagos en las fiestas que los Lestrange o los Malfoy organizaban en sus casas. Ninguna supo despertar en mí los sentimientos que tú conseguías evocar con sólo sonreír. Viste en mí algo que otros no podían ver… No tuviste miedo de mí cuando nos vimos por primera vez en nuestro barrio de Cokeworth… Simplemente, creíste que esta pobre alma taciturna y gruñona tenía también un lado bueno. Y yo no supe valorarlo.

Escuché la profecía y se la entregué al Señor Tenebroso. Quería ser mejor que Lucius y los demás mortífagos. Pensaban que siendo como soy, un chaval de veintiún años, no era capaz de estar a la altura y a las exigencias del Lord. Pero se equivocaban. Suficiente sufrí la humillación y el desprecio de Potter en el colegio. No iba a permitir que me pisotearan de nuevo. Te juro que en la última persona en la que pensaba que podría afectar dicha profecía eras tú… Pero mi amo ató cabos rápidamente. Os señaló a ti y a tu familia… y consiguió su objetivo.

Avisé a Dumbledore, no podía hacer otra cosa. El remordimiento que siento es real y… deseo estar muerto. Deseo haber sido yo quien haya estado delante del Señor Tenebroso en lugar de tú… Pensaba que mi amo tendría piedad contigo, pero estaba muy equivocado... he despreciado todo lo que hecho y he creído desde que te… te… mató. Si no fuera porque la Marca está sellada en mi piel con una maldición, me la hubiera arrancado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Albus me ha dicho que aún puedo redimirme y hacer que tu muerte no haya sido en vano. He de proteger a tu hijo. Pienso que es una locura, pues el Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido, aunque él piensa que no es así. Prefiero pensar que no es hijo de Potter… prefiero pensar que tiene tus ojos… y que lo hago por ti. También me ha dado trabajo en Hogwarts. Creo que pretende que sea una especie de espía para él. Pero no me importa. Todo es por ti, Lily.

Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme…

La cierva escuchó el discurso del profesor con atención. Quien estuviera en su lugar, vería a un hombre derrotado, el cual parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Las secuelas de la Guerra y la traición habían hecho mella en él… al igual que el amor ferviente que sentía hacia ella desde que era pequeño. Un amor cargado de espinas, las cuales sofocaban su capacidad de entrega a los demás, convirtiéndose en un ser todavía más hosco de lo que era antaño.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el aula. El animal hizo una pequeña reverencia y, seguidamente, se dio media vuelta, saliendo por la ventana de un salto…

… llevando consigo el mensaje de Severus hacia las estrellas que aquella noche brillaban junto a la gran emperatriz.


End file.
